O lobisomem e o caçador
by Mary Koi
Summary: Nick e Hank sempre foram caçadores de monstros, mas, um dia, eles recebem a carta do prefeito de Portland pedindo ajuda a eles, eles vão até lá ajudar, mas, eles nem desconfiam com o que vão lidar. Nick/Monroe


Titulo: O lobisomem e o caçador

Sinopse: Nick e Hank sempre foram caçadores de monstros, mas, um dia, eles recebem a carta do prefeito de Portland pedindo ajuda a eles, eles vão até lá ajudar, mas, eles nem desconfiam com o que vão lidar. Nick/Monroe

Casal: Nick/Monroe

Facetaria: M (18)

Disclame: Grimm não pertence a mim nem o Monroe e o Nick. E, qualquer semelhança com outra fanfic é mera coincidência.

N.T. A: Bom, estava pensando em fazer mais uma do Supernatural, mas, estava pensando também em fazer de Grimm porque tipo, amo demais Nick e Monroe. E tipo, estava pensando em algo, sinceramente não consegui pensar em nada, mas aí, eu estava vendo umas imagens do meu filme preferido de lobisomem e tive essa ideia.

**O lobisomem e o caçador**

Fim do século 19. O caçador Nick havia finalmente deixado à cidade depois de ter matado um Vampiro que estava aterrorizando a cidade, chupando o sangue das criancinhas que passavam pela floresta.

Nick, mal havia terminado seu trabalho na cidade de Wafarhaz e já recebeu outra carta pedindo ajuda, mas dessa vez, numa cidade chamada Portland.

_-''... Por favor, pedimos sua ajuda e esperamos que possa vir o mais rápido possível. Sei que você deve estar ocupado com outra coisa, mas nós imploramos a você que venha e o mais rápido possível. Agradeço desde já. Prefeito da cidade de Portland.''_

-Você vai?-Perguntou seu parceiro, Hank.

-Acho que sim. Parecem desesperados. Você quer ir?-Perguntou Nick.

-É. Se você vai eu vou.

-Ok.

Nick e Hank pegaram suas coisas, fizeram suas malas e foram em bora em direção a Portland.

Dias depois, chegaram a Portland. Eles, logo notaram que havia uma floresta perto de Portland que se dava para ver da estrada.

Quando chegaram a uma casa, saíram do carro, e bateram na porta.

-Sim?-Um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros, curtos, pele clara e olhos castanhos escuros, atendeu a porta.

-Bom dia. Sou o caçador Nick e esse é meu parceiro, Hank. Estamos aqui porque fomos chamados pelo prefeito da Cidade de Portland. Nós queríamos perguntar se pode nos dizer aonde é a prefeitura.

-Ah, sim, posso sim.

-Obrigada-Agradeceu Nick.

Nick junto com seu parceiro e o homem foram até a prefeitura. Não demorou muito para que chegassem, na verdade, depois de meia-hora chegaram à prefeitura. Na viajem até a prefeitura, não falaram nada, Nick não era uma pessoa de conversa, diferente do seu parceiro, Hank, que gostava muito de conversa.

-Bom- Disse o homem- Chegamos.

Nick e Hank olharam para o prédio alto, com três ou quatro andares. A porta de entrada da prefeitura era grande, da cor marrom. Havia uma ou duas janelas no primeiro andar e umas três ou quatro no quarto e terceiro andar. Havia também, um corrimão dando para a porta da prefeitura.

-Obrigada... -Falou Nick, tentando descobrir o nome do homem que havia levado eles até a prefeitura.

-Monroe. - Disse Monroe.

-Ok. Tchau. – Falou Nick se despedindo de Monroe. Monroe só acenou com a mão e foi em bora. Hank vez o mesmo para Monroe.

Adentrando a prefeitura, Nick e Hank observaram o lugar. O chão era de madeira mancheada, havia algumas bancadas e um monte de pessoas passando por lá. Nick e Hank foram até uma das bancadas que havia uma pessoal lá anotando algumas coisas em uma folha de papel.

-Bom dia.- Disse Nick- Meu nome é Nick e esse é meu parceiro, Hank- O homem olhou para Hank e Hank acenou.- Fomos chamados pelo seu prefeito para pegar uma fera que tem aterrorizado sua cidade. Queremos falar com ele.

-Ele está na sala dele. Vou levar vocês até lá. Venham.

O homem os levou para uma sala e abriu a porta.

-Prefeito, esses são os caçadores que você mandou buscar. - Disse ele.

-Ok. Podem entrar-Disse o prefeito.

Nick e Hank entraram na sala. O prefeito estava sentado numa cadeira e a sua frente, uma mesa cheia de coisas. Nick e Hank se sentaram.

-Bom dia prefeito. Eu sou Nick e esse é meu parceiro Hank. - Falou Nick.

-Bom dia. -Disse o prefeito estendendo sua mão para Nick e Nick a apertou.

-Bom, na carta o senhor parecia desesperado. -Disse Nick

-Bom, o que está acontecendo é o seguinte: durante esses anos, estava tudo normal, até que em uma noite de lua cheia, uma cidadão estava andando pelas ruas, depois da meia noite, mas, aí, foi quando ele ouvi uma coisa parecida com um uivo e viu uma silhueta parecida com a de um homem com um lobo, cachorro, não sei, mas aí foi quando uma coisa passou muito rápido por ele e sem seguida a coisa partiu para cima dele e arrancou a cabeça dele e abriu o estomago dele e em seguida todo ele e comeu seu coração. E, desde então, toda lua cheia, nós vemos sendo aterrorizados por isso. E também, não é só uma pessoa que vai sendo morta, muitas pessoas são mortas na noite de lua cheia. O resto das autoridades vem dizendo que é apenas um maníaco, mas, eu vi o corpo das pessoal, pelo menos o que sobrou, e, não pode ser uma pessoa, e sim, uma fera. Suspeito que seja um lobisomem. Eu pesquisei bastante para chegar a essa conclusão. Mais e então, vai nos ajudar com isso? Por favor, ajude-nos com essa fera.

-Tudo bem. Nós ajudaremos, mas , precisamos ver os corpos primeiro para vermos se é mesmo uma fera ou o senhor se enganou. -Diz Nick.

-Tudo bem então. Vou leva-los onde nós guardamos os corpos. Venham.

-Ok.

Nick e Hank seguiram o prefeito até onde guardavam os corpos.

Chegando lá o prefeito acompanhou Nick e Hank até uma mesa onde estava um corpo sobre um lençol branco. Nick olhou diretamente para o corpo e em seguida, disse:

-Esse é um dos corpos?

-Sim.

Eles olharam por mais alguns segundos para o corpo sobre o lençol branco até que Nick tirou o lençol branco e num estante em que olharam o corpo descoberto, viraram seus rostos. O corpo estava com arranhões profundos por todas as duas pernas e os brações, sua barriga estava aberta, fazendo com que suas tripas fiquem a mostra. A região onde o coração ficava também estava aberta e dava para se notar que seu coração não estava mais lá. Seu rosto estava cheio de arranhões e seus olhos não estavam mais lá e havia sangue por todo seu rosto. Algumas partes de seu corpo, a carne do corpo, não estava mais lá, só estava os ossos a mostra.

-Mas o que é isso?-Perguntou Hank.

-Foi o que eu disse. Essa fera é muito cruel e nenhum humano poderia fazer isso, não é? Os ossos estão a mostra, parece que ele foi devorado. - Disse o prefeito.

-Sim. Não foi um humano. Tudo bem prefeito, nós ajudaremos. - Falou Nick.

-Obrigada. A cidade toda agradece.

-Ok...Bom, nós já vamos. Nós vamos ver se alguém viu alguma coisa na última lua cheia. Tchau-Disse Nick apertando a mão do prefeito.

-Tudo bem.

Nick e Hank já estavam indo em bora quando o prefeito gritou para eles:

-A proposito, meu nome é Sean Renard.

Nick acenou com a mão para o prefeito Renard.

-E então, o que você acha Nick?-Perguntou Hank a Nick.

-Não sei, mas sei que temos uma fera aqui.


End file.
